


Silence

by apples4ryuk



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apples4ryuk/pseuds/apples4ryuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something Loki was so unused to, that he had no idea how to handle it - the silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be uploaded sooner or later~ :P

The quiet was unbearable. Any other day, or perhaps centuries before, Loki might have enjoyed it – reveled, even, in the very pleasant sound of silence – and yet, now, it was the most uncomfortable he had ever felt. He was ready for Thor’s shouts, ready to hear his angry, saddened voice pleading with him to appeal to the Allfather and ask for forgiveness.

He received none of that.

Loki wondered whether or not he should be concerned, before sneering as best he could with the muzzle on his face. His hidden frown deepened at the reminder of the damned thing on his mouth: all metal, cold, and keeping in the very vile words he wished to throw at his not-brother. He was a God, a King; and a wonderful King he would have made. He deserved to be treated as such, not as a dog, as an uncontrollable animal whose sharp fangs needed to be covered and hands bound to prevent any further violence.

They knew Loki well enough, despite his undisclosed time with the Chitauri, to know that he was hardly a physical threat. It forced Loki to ask himself why Thor had let those men under Nick Fury’s command treat him like he was any other criminal. If his not-brother cared so much, loved him, and mourned for his supposed death, why let the pitiful mortals treat him as such? What could have happened to change Thor’s tactics?

Loki growled, becoming more annoyed when the sound fell deaf on Thor’s ears. He cursed himself, silencing his thoughts, though he continued trying to convince himself that it didn’t matter. But, he became even more frustrated upon recalling that the brute had even dared to shove him into the main plaza, giving his ridiculous, over-confident comrades a nod goodbye before he activated the Tesseract and transported them back to Asgard.

To say that the silence was uncomfortable was an understatement. Loki was unsure whether he would face this supposed ‘justice’ immediately upon his return to Asgard, or if the Allfather might stall until all the evidence against him was gathered.

He hadn’t expected the latter. Nor did he expect the crowds, kept away from him only by the line of guards as Thor wordlessly escorted him to the highest-security underground cells. He couldn’t help but grin beneath the muzzle, the mischief in his eyes frightening most of the onlookers.

And then Thor shoved him again, and damn, he was getting sick of that. Loki clenched his jaw, watching as Thor allowed the guard to lock the cell. The silver-tongued magician would have chuckled, though the small bit of amusement faded quickly when he saw the Allfather descending down the silver steps. His eyes narrowed immediately, and he tilted his head, as if trying to hear what Odin was whispering into Thor’s ear.

It mattered not. The Allfather muttered a spell and the bars around the cell disappeared, only to be replaced with a glass-like surface, and Loki was sure that he wouldn’t be able to break out. No, the Allfather might free him from his restraints for as long as he was kept inside of that cell, but as soon as his trial came, the shackles and that godforsaken muzzle would be back on.

His restraints did not disappear until Thor whispered something to the Allfather, who nodded and left with the guards. Loki’s laughter was forced, his stomach empty though his crazed laugh told otherwise.

“Are you really going to try this again so soon, brother?” he spat, the last word coming out as if it were a curse. There was no answer, nor any sort of response, from Thor. Loki smashed his fist against the impenetrable barrier. “Answer me!” he commanded. Still, Thor kept his silence, eyes fixed on the ground, even when Loki began spewing the worst insults and threats he could come up with. Thor didn’t even snap, nor did his concentration on the ground waver, when he mentioned the mortal woman, Jane Foster. He warned Thor that as soon as he escaped, he’d pay her a visit first, murmuring with murderous glee all the horrors that would befall her.

And then Thor looked up, finally, directly into Loki’s wide, bloodshot eyes, and the God of Mischief’s heart suddenly felt like lead. It dropped through the pit of his stomach. Thor looked upon him with nothing but disappointment, utter disappointment, and hopelessness. That hopelessness, it was tearing Loki apart, unknowingly. He snarled and pounded his fist against the barrier once more, backing away, but unable to break Thor’s gaze.

He had given up.

Thor, the ever-stubborn, Mighty God of Thunder; Thor, the only person who ever loved Loki as no one else had, the only one who truly wished only the best for Loki – no matter the mischief he ever got himself into – had finally given up on him.

Loki wasn’t sure when he began to feel dizzy, but he definitely remembered stumbling backward until he collapsed onto the floor, and he heard Thor’s muffled shout. He briefly wondered why he was calling for the Allfather, and why now he sounded so startled, before everything was black and Loki’s mind went fuzzy.


End file.
